


A Flight to Catch

by marvelsoneonly



Category: Antman - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Post-Credits Scene, Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Ant-man facfiction, Ant-man x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel fanfiction, Scott Lang - Freeform, antman imagines, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsoneonly/pseuds/marvelsoneonly
Summary: Summary: Scott Lang never knew you existed until you knocked upon his door to bring back his daughter’s jacket. Concerned about how you knew his daughter, you went on to explain how she comes by your garden often. Scott beings to start a garden in his backyard to see you more and to hang out with Cassie. Cassie finds this exciting. Days go on, but a slip of the eye throws everything into a chaotic ball of confusion. Is it too much for you, or the Lang’s? You have a flight to catch. So you better hurry.Songs: Flight 674 – 4 to the Bar | Splish Splash -Bobby Darin | Life is a Rock (But the Radio Rolled Me) – Reunion | If it isn’t love – New Edition | Love Will Keep Us Together – Captain and Tennille





	A Flight to Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Flight to Catch
> 
> Pairing: Scott Lang x Reader
> 
> Word Count: +3,000
> 
> Warnings: None that I know of, Fluff I guess.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hiya! Kelly here! I am back with something cool… I hope. I want this to feel like you’re watching a movie. This is a script text/fanfiction that I am writing. I just want to know if this sounds good. I’m going to work out the kinks later, but I need to know now. I prefer you to listen to the songs that I have listed below. They will come into play while you are reading. (P.S. The layout is better if you’re reading from an iPad or laptop)
> 
> Summary: Scott Lang never knew you existed until you knocked upon his door to bring back his daughter’s jacket. Concerned about how you knew his daughter, you went on to explain how she comes by your garden often. Scott beings to start a garden in his backyard to see you more and to hang out with Cassie. Cassie finds this exciting. Days go on, but a slip of the eye throws everything into a chaotic ball of confusion. Is it too much for you, or the Lang’s? You have a flight to catch. So you better hurry.
> 
> Songs: Flight 674 – 4 to the Bar | Splish Splash -Bobby Darin | Life is a Rock (But the Radio Rolled Me) – Reunion | If it isn’t love – New Edition | Love Will Keep Us Together – Captain and Tennille

[ Flight 674 Plays ]

[Monologue:]

I didn’t know I could find love… Well, I have my peanut, Cassie, but what I should say is that I didn’t know that ‘we’ could find love. A family with someone like you. Scott glances over at Cassie and you and smiles to himself. A family like this. He shut his eyes as he took an elated breath in. A smile danced across his lips. “Dad.” Cassie asks. “Yes peanut?” Scott inquired. His eyes still closed. “I’m going to be late.” Cassie states. “What are you talking about peanut? We’re right on time. The plane doesn’t leave until 12:00.” Scott implied. His eyes still closed, with a perplexed expression. “Dad?” Cassie questions again. “Dad!”

[Flight 647 Ends]

Scott snaps out of his dream. His saliva formed a semi-wet trace from the rim of his mouth to his pillow, where a small wet puddle appears. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, and sleep was present in his eyes.

“I’m going to be late again!” Cassie shouts. She was dressed, packed, and ready to go.

“Oh peanut,” Scott grogs “I’m sorry. Daddy had a long night. What time is it?” He asks. Scott stretches out a yawn as he sits up.

“7:50.” Cassie says.

Scott’s eyes grew. “Y-yikes. Let’s get you to school!” Scott stammers. Shuffling on a pair of shoes, Scott and Cassie were out of the house in mere seconds.

Scott closes the door to the house, and he immediately plops on the couch. “A little entertainment couldn’t be so bad.” Scott tells himself. He grabs the remote and turns the Tv on. Scott flipped through all channels and found nothing.

“It seems that this costumed man, known as “Ant-Man”, has freakishly abnormal po-.” Scott turns the Tv off. “Ugh. ‘Freakishly,’’ Scott grunts, “I believe the word is ‘cool.’” He spats. Scott jumps off the couch and heads to the kitchen. As he creaks the door open, the fridge’s scarce shelves began to jitter to the creaking of the door. ‘Crap. I forgot to buy groceries.’ Scott closes the fridge door, and a waft of must fills his nose. A stern look of disgust plasters his face, then a slacked jaw had his lips form an “O”. “That’s right… I didn’t take a shower…” Scott acknowledges.

Cut Scene to Scott in the bathtub

Splish, Splash, I was takin’ a bath. Long about a Saturday night, yeah. A rub dub, just relaxin’ in the tub Thinkin’ everythin’ was alright.

“A rub dud, j-j-ust relaxin’ in the tub.” Scott bellows hotly. Bubbles were everywhere, and so was the water. He shampoos his hair, while he jigs to the radio as it blares “Splish Splash.” Like a kid, he made a soap mustache and beard…and a mess. Scott submerges himself under the layer of soapy water and emerges. He grabs the red kazoo and mimics the saxophonist. *Ring* Scott furrowed his eyebrows. ‘He said he was an hour away.’ Scott pats for the towel. “Gosh, Luis is here early…” Scott murmurs with the kazoo still in his mouth. *Ring* “Coming!” He yells from the bathroom. Scott steps out of the tub and wraps the towel around his torso.

” There was a-splishin’ and a-splashin’ Reelin’ with the feelin’ Movin’ and a-groovin’ Rockin’ and a-rollin’, yeah, yeah.

*Ring* Still playing the solo on the kazoo, he jumps over the last three steps.

“Bing, Bang, I saw the whole gang.” 

He opens the door to you. The last note humming out a *zurrot* The kazoo fell out of his mouth, then to his feet. You both look at the plastic wind instrument, then to each other. “Ah… Ha…” Scott kicks the kazoo behind him. “Um… I’m… sorry. You want to come in?” Scott quavers awkwardly. After a moment’s reflection with “Splish Splash” still blaring in the background, Scott fumes over his bare shoulder, “Alexa off!” “I think I’ll pass on this one.” You assert sheepishly. “Yeah. They all say that.” Scott looks at the floor in shame as he scratches his head. “My name is [Y/N]. I am your neighbor.” You say in a courteous manner, hand out waiting for a shake. ‘My neighbor?’ Scott thought. Taking your gesture, Scott shook your hand. “Scott Lang.” He said with a warm smile. You smile. Scott looks down at your hand and notices you’re holding Cassie’s Jacket.

With eyebrows knit Scott asks, “How’d you get my daughter’s coat?”

“You mean your daughter hasn’t told you that she’s been coming to my garden,” you question confusingly.

“She’s been what?” He says crossing his arms against his chest. ‘Is that why her clothes come up dirty?’

“I can see she has not been telling you,” you say sympathetically, “To make a long story short, there is a small hole in the gate that she squeezes through to get to my yard. One day she just appeared and wanted to help. She tells me that you know that she is over my house whenever she comes over.” You went on.

‘When does she tell me this?’ Scott thought.

——

“Hey Dad, I’m going to play in the backyard.” Cassie reported.

Scott halfway asleep on the couch. “Mmhm, O-okay peanut…” He trailed off.

Cassie ran outside to the backyard and squeezed through the gate.

“Hey Ms. (Y/N).” She gleamed.

‘Well. That was just that one time.

Scott was dancing in the kitchen as “Life is a Rock (But the Radio Rolled Me) – Reunion” played in the background, while he was making lunch. “Life is a rock, but the radio rolled me. Gotta turn it up louder, so my DJ told me.” He thundered.

“Daddd! I’m about to go outside to fight off the flying wasp intruders.” Cassie said with fire. “What?!” He bellowed. He turned down the music. “I said,’ Cassie made her way towards the kitchen’s door, “I’m going to fight off the flying wasp intruders!” She roared. Scott chuckled. From Cassie’s head to her feet, she wore: A large sunhat, a denim button-down, a pair of gardening gloves, jeans, and brown sandals. “Where did you get the gloves from? Also, lunch is almost finished.” He questioned.

“Uh… somewhere. I’ll be back. Action comes before a meal.” Cassie cautioned.

“Wait, Cassie. How about when I finish, I come to help you defeat the w-.”

“Oh, no need dad!” She interrupted him, then the door slammed behinds her.

Scott sighs.

‘Well, I guess it was obvious. I guess’

—-

“That’s how her pants are always dirty.” Scott says aloud. You smile sheepishly.

“I always try to warn her about the dirt, but she is a tom.” You giggle to yourself. Scott looks back at you and blushes at how you talk about Cassie. “Well, I should be getting back… and you may want to take another bath.” You say in a soothing tone. Scott looks at you with a perplex face. You casually point to his chest as you look another direction. Scott looks down to the soaked towel and floor. “Oh right.” He voices. You reach out to give him Cassie’s jacket. He grabs the jacket. “It was nice to meet you Scott.” You justify. “You to…” Scott trails off. “(Y/-”

“(Y-Y/N)! (Y/N). That’s right.” Scott anxiously babbles.

You laugh and walk to your house. Scott closes the door and places his back on it. ‘Oh my.’ Scott thought. “How can this get any worse?” *Knock Knock* Scott sighs and opens the door with a false smile. “Yo Scotty, what’s up?” Luis howls. Scott’s towel fell to his ankles. “I spoke too soon.” Scott murmurs. “Yo Scott. Put that thing away.” Luis bleats as he shields his eyes.

Later that Day

Cassie struggles to hand her dad the heavy gallon of milk. Scott quickly grabs the milk and places it in the now abundant fridge. “That should be all of it peanut.” Scott comments as he closes the fridge door. Cassie folds the immense paper grocery bags and places it in the drawer next to her. “That is all dad.” She assures. Scott turns toward Cassie. “How was school?” Scott asks. “You know… the usual school stuff,” Cassie shrugs, “like defeating Buzzkill!” She jolts. Scott jumps back in false fear. “Buzzkill? What kind of villain are they?” Scott questions. “They are a villain with gold plated armor, strong enough to withstand a force of 4500 Newtons, black wings, that can reach up to speeds like no other, and crimson eyes, that can detect sounds and see an object in a 10,000-mile radius.” She professes. ‘Geez, I knew she had an imagination, didn’t know she was Einstein.’ “Well… They sound pretty scary, but you wouldn’t believe what happened to me today.” Scott inquires. “What’s that?” Cassie insists. Scott pulls the dirty jacket from the cabinet behind him and held it up to where Cassie can see it.

“Oh.” Cassie utters.

“Peanut.” He says in a dry tone.

“Oh come on Dad. She is really nice and handy. You just have to at least give her a chance.” Cassie pleads.

“Peanut. It is generous for you to try to become Daddy’s “billionaire matchmaker”, but maybe Ms. (Y/N) probably has someone in her window.” Scott implies. ‘I hope not’ He thought aimlessly.

‘Oh she has someone.’ Cassie says to herself.

“She pretty and cool Dad!” Cassie went on.

“Well, that she is.” He confirms in a cough.

“See,” she assures, “she’s perfect!” Cassie chimes with her hands.

“No. Cassie.” He concludes calmly.

“But can I still go see her?” she prompts gently.

Scott smirks and puts the jacket on the counter. “Yes,” Cassie gestures her hand in a yes motion, “under one condition,” Scott warns, “No more ‘matchmaker’.” Cassie shakes her head promptly. “No more matchmaker.” “Good. I ordered *Ring* pizza.” He finishes.

Scott eagerly opens the door to the pizza delivery and pays for it. They both sit down in the living room, turn the tv on, and devours as many slices as they can. The time was now 7:20. “Oh Cassie, it’s time for you to get in bed.” Scott says. Scott looks over to Cassie, who has fallen asleep on the floor. Scott gets up to pick Cassie up. Scott smiles to himself, as he goes to carry Cassie upstairs. Tucking Cassie into bed, Cassie whispers, “He’s perfect for you.” Scott looks at Cassie, then plants a kiss on her forehead. Going back downstairs to clean up the leftovers, Cassie’s sentence still lingers in his mind. “Maybe I am.” He wants.

-A month later-

Scott’s head pops over the fence to look at your yard to see if you were out there. You weren’t. Scott sighs. Your garden has flourished over the course month with all sorts of colorful vegetables and fruits. “Dad?” Cassie questions. Scott nearly jumps off the makeshift ladder. “I was… I uh… Umm. Checking the wind. Yeah. I was just checking the wind,” He motions his pointer finger in the air, “Can’t start a garden with high winds.” Scott stutters as he turns to his daughter. Cassie squints her eyes. “Hmm. I never asked what you were doing, but sure.” ‘Of course she didn’t.’ Scott thought. “Well, are you ready to start the garden!” She exclaims. “You know it Peanut!” Scott states enthusiastically. Scott rushes over to Cassie, picks her up and spins her around. They both are a giggling mess.

“Cassie,” you question quietly as you made your way through their house with the garden supplies, “Where are you…” You trail off when you see her twirling around in her father’s arms. A soft smile paints your face.

Scott hugs Cassie before putting her down. “Well, we have a garden expert here to help.” Cassie informs. Scott’s eyes grew to the sizes of a head of lettuce. Cassie points to the door, “Come out Ms. (Y/N).” You nearly drop the supplies in shock as Cassie calls you back to earth. Scott looks at the door, as you come out with the garden supplies. Scott looks at you, then to Cassie, then back to you. The sun radiates off you, well everyone because it’s hot, but that’s beside the point. “Hello.” You beam. “H-hi…” Scott says wistfully, now realizing that you were carrying hefty supplies. “O-oh. Let me take those from you.” Scott said faltering. You hand Scott the garden supplies as you came down the steps. “So, I hear that you want to start a garden,” you fix your sunhat, “You called the right person.” You say in a casual tone. They both laugh. “Yeah. My dad and I tried, but… everything we plant kept d-.” “Dreading,” Scott says abruptly, “everything kept dreading t-. Ah, who am I kidding? Everything we plant kept dying.” Scott gives up in a sense of guilt. In quiet amazement, you confine your laughter. “Oh that is normal,” you assure, “I’ll have you guys a green thumb after this in no time.” They both squeal in joy. “Let’s get started.” You confirm.

——————-

“Whooh. Gals, it’s a bit hot out here. I’ll be back with some beverages.” Scott says with a sigh of relief. The garden is finished, and all it needs now is time for it to grow. Scott pulls his gloves off and tosses them on the back porch as he goes to get some beverages. Cassie looks over her shoulder then to you. You pat the soil down upon the tiny carrot seed. “You know Ms. (Y/N). My dad has been talking about you lately.” Cassie expresses. You stop patting the soil, blush, then look at Cassie.

“Now Cassie. I told you about this.” You state. ‘He has?’

“I know, but he really really likes you. He talks about how you’re such a great influence on me.”

“Cassie.” ‘Seriously?’

“He says your really pretty.” ‘

“Cassie.” You say calmly. You were blushing mad.

“Please.” She pleads.

“I got beverages for my ladies.” Scott bellows, not realizing what he said until he looks at Cassie and your faces.

You nearly faint. ‘Surely that was a mistake.’ You thought.

“I-I mean. Beverages for the ladies. Ha.” The sweating glasses of tea could not withstand the heat, as they slid around on the platter. Scott anxiously passes out the glasses. Sitting on the ground, Scott takes an anxious drink of the tea. Time went by, as the three of you indulge into everyone’s conversation. You all had moved closer by the porch. Scott and you were much closer than before. Cassie offered to take the platter and glasses back inside, leaving Scott and you outside.

‘I know what she’s pulling, and it’s not going to work.’ Scott and you thought.

“Well,” you pat your knees, “it looks like I have to get going.” You confirm. Scott’s eyes wish you could stay longer, but that would be weird. Scott stands up, reaches out for your hand, and pulls you up. You thank Scott, but you both lock eyes, and he doesn’t let his grip go.

The atmosphere is electrifying.

‘Is this the right time?’ He thought. His eyes boring into yours.

‘Is he really about to do it? He actually has feelings.’ You thought.

The gap between you guys was gone, and your lips began to grow numb, as it waits for contact.

‘I possibly can’t screw this up.’ He closes his eyes.

‘He possibly can’t screw this up.’ You close your eyes.

“Dad. You need to come look at this!” Cassie screams from the living room.

Both of you jump. Smiling faintly, you pat Scott’s chest and scurry to the living room. Scott let out a whine when you left. ‘Well… technically. I didn’t screw this up.’ Scott sighs, shrugs, and walks to the living room. “What is it p-p-peanut…”

The TV displays a few destroyed towers from the city, then a person in a gold-plated armor flies quickly across the screen.

“Well, it looks like we have a bigger problem than we expected.” The News Anchor voices.

“That is right Joe. It seems as though bug’s spray won’t get rid of this pest. The antagonist goes by the name “Buzzkill”,” the reporter began. Scott and Cassie exchanges look, while you stare at the TV in awe, “What started as a bank robbery, soon turn to the destruction of the city. What are they looking for? No one knows, but a total of 3 people are in the ER for injuries. Please stay tuned for more information.” The reporter notes. A chill went down your spine. “I-I have to get home. Um, call me if you have any issues with your garden.” You say in a small panicky voice, and with that, you were out of the door. Scott looks at the door, then to the TV as it slows the video down to show Buzzkill. “It seems as though your villain, peanut, has come into action.” Scott says with simple directness. “Where’s Antman when you need him?” Cassie whispers. 'Oh, He's coming.' 

Part 2 Coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Flight to Catch
> 
> Pairing: Scott Lang x Reader
> 
> Word Count: +3,000
> 
> Warnings: None that I know of, Fluff I guess.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hiya! Kelly here! I am back with something cool… I hope. I want this to feel like you’re watching a movie. This is a script text/fanfiction that I am writing. I just want to know if this sounds good. I’m going to work out the kinks later, but I need to know now. I prefer you to listen to the songs that I have listed below. They will come into play while you are reading. (P.S. The layout is better if you’re reading from an iPad or laptop)
> 
> Summary: Scott Lang never knew you existed until you knocked upon his door to bring back his daughter’s jacket. Concerned about how you knew his daughter, you went on to explain how she comes by your garden often. Scott beings to start a garden in his backyard to see you more and to hang out with Cassie. Cassie finds this exciting. Days go on, but a slip of the eye throws everything into a chaotic ball of confusion. Is it too much for you, or the Lang’s? You have a flight to catch. So you better hurry.
> 
> Songs: Flight 674 – 4 to the Bar | Splish Splash -Bobby Darin | Life is a Rock (But the Radio Rolled Me) – Reunion | If it isn’t love – New Edition | Love Will Keep Us Together – Captain and Tennille


End file.
